


Mindbroken

by vioquo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU where Will gets experimented on, Angst, Eleven exists but doesn't play that big of a role, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Torture, Will never gets taken by the demogorgon, she's not really present tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vioquo/pseuds/vioquo
Summary: Instead of being trapped in the upside down, Will gets kidnapped. Then he gets experimented on. He's 012 now, that's all he can remember, until Mike finds him and tries to restore the damage that's been done.





	Mindbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Role Reversal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140663) by [inazuma_hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazuma_hunter/pseuds/inazuma_hunter). 
  * Inspired by [where is my mind?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415250) by [ciders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciders/pseuds/ciders). 



The warm light in the Wheeler's basement shone dimly as Will and the rest of the party walked up the stairs. He walked out to were his bike was standing, ready to bike home. Lucas and Dustin got on their bikes, while the party was having a conversation about Mikes older sister. Will wasn't paying much attention though, any comments he made were just out of habit.

When Lucas and Dustin had started biking, he turned to Mike, and softly spoke.

-It was a seven.

-Huh? Mike said, brows furrowed with confusion.

-The roll. It was a seven. The demogorgon, it got me, Will continued.

Before Mike could respond, Will had got on his bike, grunted a quick "See you tomorrow!", and was already on his way home. The lights of the garage swiftly flickered, but Mike was the only one who took notice and turned them off.

Lucas was the first to turn his bike away, having to take another path to get to his home. Then Dustin made a bet, the first one to Dustin's place. gets any comic of his. Before he even said "go", Will started pedaling at full speed. He didn't notice the signs at the side of the road, trying to warn him and stop him from passing. But as he didn't take notice, he didn't listen.

All of a sudden, the light on his bike turned off, making his brown doe eyes look down in confusion, and his brows furrow. That's when a pebble decided to turn up, harmless if you were expecting it. But Will got startled by the sudden bump, and with that he steered off the road and into the forest.

That's when he heard a voice call something. He was a little dizzy after the fall, but nothing hurt badly and so the boy stood up to figure out where the call came from. He remembered what his mother told him once when he was little; curiosity killed the cat. But Will wasn't a cat, so he figured he'd be fine.

He looked around, and spotted two men walking towards him. They held a flashlight each, and were quickly surrounding the kid. Despite only being two people, they did a pretty good job. Before Will could even say anything, he felt a hard object collide with the back of his head, and dropped down on the ground with a loud thud. That was the last he heard, before becoming unconscious.

And that's the tiny snowball of beginning that set everything in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is more of a prologue, just to show you what went different here. The next chapters will have more emotion hopefully, this was more meant like a brief storytelling of what happened. We also won't be seeing what Will is up to too much in the near future, just a heads up. I also wanted to say that I got a lot of inspiration for this AU/fic from two other fics, both here on Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> **where is my mind?**  
>  by ciders, and  
>  **Role Reversal**  
>  by inazuma_hunter.
> 
> Please go and check them out, I frickin love those fics!
> 
> Anyways, this fic is on hold until I finish my TomTord fic. So uh, it may be a while before I continue posting.


End file.
